The present invention relates to bait stations in general and to rodent bait stations in particular, and more particularly to rodent bait stations and means for anchoring them to a structure or the ground.
Rodents such as mice and rats, which are often exotic species introduced by the spread of civilization; are serious pests which carry diseases and consume and spoil food for use by domestic animals and humans. A common and effective method for eliminating rodents is to employ poison bait. The poison bait is most effectively contained in a bait station, which is a box or container which controls access to the poison bait, limiting access to the poison to the targeted pests. The bait station, and the bait in the form of a bait block, is often designed so that the bait block is pinned or otherwise confined within the bait station. By pinning the bait block in place it is not easily removed by the targeted pests but rather must be consumed within the bait station. To prevent a bait station from being tipped over or moved, the station is often physically attached to a mounting surface, structure, or ballast weight, using glue, twisted wire, adhesives, or fasteners. The bait station normally incorporates a lock which allows the station to be opened and the consumption of bait to be monitored or replaced. However, as the rodents consume the bait, the interior of the bait station becomes soiled with droppings, bits of bait block and other materials such that it is desirable to be able to free the bait station from the structure or ballast to which it is mounted so that the interior of the bait station may be emptied by inverting the main station. There is a conflict between fixedly mounting the bait station, and the simplicity of cleaning the bait station by turning it upside down and knocking out the debris.